Never doubt that you are loved
by DeathEatersAreGreat
Summary: Harry Potter loses a family who have written him off as a Squib yet Gains a Daddy and a Papa that love him, see him grow before starting school where he will prove to the world that he better that his Brother who everyone thinks is the boy who lived. Warning this is SLASH.
1. To Lose a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or his friends I play with them for my and your enjoyment.

Summary: Harry Potter loses a family who have written him off as a Squib yet Gains a Daddy and a Papa that love him, see him grow before starting school where he will prove to the world that he better that his Brother who everyone thinks is the boy who lived.

Warnings: Reference to neglect. Slash but not explicit. Good Dumbledore. Molly, Ginny, Ron, Sirius and Potter Bashing.

Pairings: Lucius/Severus Remus/? Dumbledore/Minerva. There will be others but not for a long time I will update the pairings as more appear.

Chapter 1 To lose a family.

Harry potter sat quietly as his mother and father raged at the head master of Hogwarts one of the few people that he trusted. Sirius was lending his voice to his brother in all but blood while his Uncle Moony stood beside the head master.

"I am not putting up with it anymore Albus Volker needs all of our attention and that little brat is not happy with a house elf looking after him" Lily Raged while holding onto a slightly over-weight smirking boy in her arms, he had Red hair and his father's face, he was the true spoilt brat.

"Lily this is preposterous of course Harry is not satisfied with being left in the care of house elves constantly. When I was proved right about Volker being the Boy-Who-Lived you promised that you would not neglect Harry" Dumbledore growled at the uncaring family.

"That was before we knew what an attention hog he is, he keeps trying to steal Volker's spot light. Albus this is our last word we want that filthy Squib gone now. You can give him to Lily's sister Petunia or an Orphanage or the Giant Squid for all we care we just want the little horror gone." Sirius said while James nodded along with him agreeing with a slightly. Once Albus had managed to pick his mouth up of the ground he walked past James, Lily and their faithful mutt to pick up the little child swamped in rags who sat in the corner.

"One day you will realise what you have lost and I pray that I am alive to see it because when this blows up in your face Harry will no doubt never forgive you." Albus said before motioning for Remus to follow but he did not straight away instead he walked up to James and Sirius, he smile sweetly before punching them both. Albus smile when he heard the satisfying crack of their noses breaking.

"You are all complete Bastards, if you ever come near my cub then you will find out about a wolfs ability to shift without the full moon." He then turned and faced Sirius "I don't know what the hell you gave me to make me believe that you are my mate but I swear once Severus works it out you will be in Azkaban if it was anything illegal which I imagine it was" before leaving he turned around an kicked Sirius in the bollocks. He then walked towards the fire and flooed to Hogwarts along with Albus and Harry.

Once they came out of the fire Albus set harry down on the desk before collapsing onto his chair while Remus flopped down into one of the guest chairs. Albus shut his eyes for a moment before looking at the little boy on his desk who looked back with expressive green eye that told the story of a life time yet he still managed to smile and tug on the old man's beard because he looked sad. Harry could not look more different from his Brother, he looked like his grandmother on his father's side meaning he had the aristocratic look yet he had his mother's green eyes. Albus thought back to when harry and his twin were born and he could not help but think that he made a huge mistake.

*Flashback*

_Albus looked through the doors of the hospital wing looking upon the young family. Lily was lying in bed holding onto a small child with strawberry blond hair that looked like it would darken to his mother's colour while James held onto a little boy who had a shock of black hair, he worried that he was going to rip their lives apart._

_"Lily, James I hate to tell you this but one of my spies has come back with disturbing news, one of your boys is prophesised to kill the Dark Lord we do not know which one yet so we will give them the same training in later life" Albus said Lily began to cry so James thrust the child he was holding into Albus's arms and went to comfort his wife causing Albus to frown at the action. He looked down at the little boy and could not help but have his heart captured._

*End of flashback*

Albus picked up harry who snuggled into him closing his eyes trusting the man to keep him safe, this was not surprising considering how his parents reacted after Voldemort attacked the boys while their parents were away at a Halloween party.

*Flashback*

_Albus hurried towards Godric's Hallow, Lucius and Severus had contacted him and told him about how Voldemort was going to attack the Potters because there secret keeper had ratted them out. When Albus arrived on the scene James and Lily were already there holding onto the slightly younger twin Volker while Harry was no were to be seen. Fearing the worst Dumbledore walked towards the twins parents._

_"Where is Harry" Albus asked when he got to them, what shocked him was the look of confusion on their faces._

_"What… Oh him he is in the cot still. Albus it is Volker he defeated Voldemort it was him that had the magic residue around him." James said looking at his youngest son with clear adoration. _

_"So that gives you the right to abandon your youngest son?!" He questioned completely flummoxed._

_"Well Volker needed to be comforted, after all he just saved his Squib brother's life" Lily said then cooed at the child in his arms. When he realised they were not joking he pushed past them and into the partially destroyed nursery and looked in the cot to find little Harry who was obviously in pain but was not crying. The pain was being caused by the cut on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt. Dumbledore picked the little boy up and smiled at him before taking out his wand and muttering the strongest healing charm he knew, the cut healed but left an angry red scar. _

_Albus took the family back to the order headquarters, James and Lily settled Volker in one of the cots that was in the bed room while Remus (who had gone to HQ to await news of his friends and God-son) did the same for Harry. Dumbledore instructed the parents to sit before him._

_"I am sorry to say that the prophecy has come true. However I do not think it is fair that you have written Harry off as a Squib" Dumbledore said peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles._

_"Albus Harry has not shown any signs of accidental magic at all while Volker changed the colour of his bear just a few days ago. Anyway who are you to tell us how to raise our son?" James questioned._

_"I am a friend and mentor. I do not want to see you raise those two boys differently because if you shower Volker with attention he will become weak and lazy. Promise me that you will treat the two boys in the same way." Albus pleaded_

_"Yes Headmaster" They both replied._

*End of Flashback*

He should have known that they would not keep their promise, hear the child was four days away from his fourth birthday yet he was the size of a three year old and he would only talk to Albus, Remus, and Severus and on the odd occasion when he saw him Lucius.

"What are we going to do with Harry Remus, we cannot send him to Petunia who knows what type of treatment he would suffer at her hands" Albus said for once looking a hundred years old.

"Severus and Lucius adore him and with that horrible bitch Narcissa taking Draco when Lucius and she got divorced they are desperate to have a child but neither is able to carry due to the torture they suffered. I know that they would be delighted to take care of him" Remus answered.

"I will talk to them tomorrow but for tonight I will transfigure something for him and he can stay in my rooms. Thank you for your help tonight Remus and I promise that when I find out what Black used on you there will be hell to pay for him." Albus growled slightly towards the end while rising. Remus smiled at him then rose himself and exited the office to the rooms that he was using in the castle.

Albus looked down at the child asleep in his arms and smiled lightly hoping that now he was away from his parents he could have a normal childhood.

Names

Harry: English and means Ruler

Volker: German and means People's Defender.

I guess some people are wondering about Draco, he will come into the story when we get to Hogwarts but he will not really be a main character except someone for Harry to butt heads with now and then.

Next chapter will be out soon.

I would love some suggestions for Remus's Mate… It cannot be Sirius or Kingsley (I have plans for the Latter), you can have up to three votes per chapter and I will display the results at the beginning for every chapter until the poll closes.

Bye for now. 


	2. To Gain a Daddy and a Papa

Disclaimer: Don't own

Here are the results for the Poll for Remus's mate so far.

Arthur 1

Xenophilius Lovegood 1

Tonks 1

Regulus 1

Finrir Grayback 1

Chapter 2 to gain a daddy and a Papa

Severus swept through the halls of Hogwarts wondering what the hell Albus wanted at half past six on a Sunday morning; he hoped it was important considering he liked to cuddle up with Lucius on Sundays because it was they only day they got to themselves. He sighed as he got to the Gargoyle and muttered the password

"Liquorish Whips" the Gargoyle moved out of the way he moved up the revolving staircase that led him to the headmaster's door. Before he could knock he was told 'Come in' when he walked into the office he stopped short. Sitting on the floor playing with some colourful Blocks was little Harry Potter, the boy who had melted his ice cold heart. When the child heard the door open he looked up to see who had come in only to have his face split into a wide smile he dropping the blocks before hurtling himself at Severus's legs. He was picked up and placed on Severus's hip before he had the chance to crash into the man's legs. Severus looked up from the small boy who was cuddling him to stare quizzically at his employer. Albus smiled at the picture that the two made before starting to talk.

"Severus you may want to send for Lucius as what I am about to tell you will effect both you and him" this made Severus's eyebrows raise but he walked over to the fire and call for Lucius using the internal Floo system. After getting conformation that his husband would be through in a minuet he went and sat down on the chair still cuddling the content little boy on his knee. A moment later the fire place flared Green and the immaculately dressed blond stepped onto the rug by the fire. He smiled at his husband then looked questioningly at Albus when he saw the little boy on Severus's knee. Albus motioned towards the chair next to the one the Severus and Harry were in. Albus looked at the three and hoped that he had judged things right.

"Last night James and Lily called saying they needed my help with something; I automatically thought that they might need a baby sitter while they went out to another of their parties. So I took Remus with me because he wanted to see the twins but he cannot stand the thought of being alone in the same room as Sirius. However I was shocked when I arrived to see Harry sitting in the corner wearing nothing but rags similar to those the house elves wear. When I asked about the state he was in they said that they wanted him gone because they could not put up with him anymore.

"When I asked what they wanted me to do with him James said 'You can give him to Lily's sister Petunia or an Orphanage or the Giant Squid for all we care.'" He had to stop talking then because Lucius looked like he was about to explode. Severus quickly cast a silencing spell around Harry before his husband started to rage.

"How dare they treat a child in that way do they not know how special this little boy is. He is able to melt the heart of anyone he meets except those horrors that claim to be his family. Please tell me you are not going to send him to that magic hating Muggle" Lucius begged knowing the child would be abused if he was sent there.

Albus held up his hand in a placating gesture knowing that if he tried he would have the full weight of the Malfoy family name come down on him.

"Calm down Lucius I have no intention to send him to Petunia, I would rather give him to the giant squid that her. However Minerva and I cannot keep him because we are too busy with our duties as head and deputy. Remus also can't take him because of his condition and him being unmated. So I am stuck as to who will take him because it is going to have to be someone on the staff." Albus left the sentence open hoping that his boys would say they would take him so they didn't feel that he had forced them into taking the child. Severus looked down at the child in his arms then looked up at Lucius hoping he would see that they were thinking the same thing as he was, when he got a nearly invisible nod he looked to Albus.

"We are willing to take him Albus, can you set up the papers for us with the goblins and with the ministry. I don't know if we will use a blood adoption yet but if we do you will be the first to know". Severus said just as Harry who had been asleep woke up, upon seeing Lucius he held out his arms for a cuddle with him as well. Lucius smiled before plucking the child from his husbands lap and holding him in his arms. Dumbledore smiled widely before telling them he would sort out the papers and let them know when they were ready to be signed.

Lucius carried Harry as they left the office knowing that they had been played like a violin but that they would never let this little boy suffer. Looking at him Lucius remembered how the child had brought him as Severus together.

*Flashback*

_Lucius would never admit it but he was brooding. First he had found out that his bitch of a wife had slipped a clause he never saw into their marriage contract which said that if they got divorced no matter who was at fault any child of their union would go to her. The problem was that he loved his son but not his wife and she had said that if he continued his affair with his long-time lover she would divorce him. So he had called things off with Severus breaking both their hearts in the process. Then the whore had still divorced him and taken his son, so he had lost everything that he loved in one fell swoop. To make matters worse he was covering for the DADA professor who had gone into labour early which meant that he had to see Severus every day and his heart broke a little more every time he saw the man. _

_Albus came into the room carrying Harry Potter who had had his third birthday three months ago and was chattering animatedly with the old man. It was then that he noticed the high chair beside his seat and knew that he would have Harry's company. As soon as Albus sat Harry next to him the child turned and pieced him with the most disapproving glare he had ever seen on a three year old._

_"Why have you hurt Uncle Sev'" the little boy said crossing his arms. Once Lucius had stopped floundering he tuned and told the child._

_"I wanted to keep my son and my wife was going to take him away if I didn't stop seeing your Uncle Severus."_

_"Did she keep her pwomise" Harry asked wide eyed._

_"No she still took away my son after calling me a fool" Lucius answered honestly._

_"Then why are you still hurting Uncle Sev'" grumbled the little boy._

_"Because I don't think that he loves me anymore. What do you think?" He prayed that the little boy would give him the answer he wanted._

_"He finks that you are a dundor head but he still loves you lots" Harry said firmly. This made Lucius heart jump into his throat. Without thinking he took the child into his arms and hugged him before the entire student body._

*End of Flashback*

It was only three weeks later that he proposed to Severus before the entire student body and when the man said yes he felt like he was floating on air. Severus had he had married when the students left for the year. When they arrived at their quarters they found a room had already been created for Harry by Hogwarts this caused them both to smile knowing that the castle loved the child as much as they did. Once they had settled him into bed they both went to the kitchen to get something to eat before the day started when the child woke up again.

"Do you wish to Blood adopt his Lucius?" Severus asked after several minutes. Lucius thought for a second before answering.

"Yes I do however he should get the choice because he has had one family who abandoned him he has to know that we love him before doing the adoption so he knows that nothing will make us change our minds".

Before Severus could answer a scream rang through their quarters, both men jumped to their feet praying that their new ward was alright.

Well there is chapter two complete I will try and update soon however I am a college student so my schedule is manic. Lucius and Severus will be Very OOC but so will everyone else. Sorry about the toddler talk I am not very good at writing it.

Don't forget to vote for Remus's mate three votes per chapter...Don't be shy.

Bye for now


	3. To Lose a Name and Gain a Meaning

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Poll for Remus's Mate

Arthur 1

Xenophilius Lovegood 1

Tonks 4

Regulus 5

Fenrir Grayback 3

By the way one name stands for one vote so no split voting, one name one vote. Up to three names per chapter.

Chapter three To Lose a Name and Gain a meaning.

'_Latin'_

Lucius and Severus stormed into the room only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw the black light that surrounded the little boy on the bed. That light could mean only one thing, James and Lily potter had disowned their son.

"Get Dumbledore and tell him to bring a Goblin from Gringotts" Lucius yelled while moving towards the child who was obviously going through a very painful transformation. He could not believe that anyone could be so cruel. If a child was disowned before their magical core had time to settle then their core could be ripped apart, only a parental bonding ceremony could reverse the damage and even then there is often problems in the future because of the magical trauma that the child's body goes through.

"Hush child you will be ok. Your daddy will be back soon and we will stop any pain" Lucius kept muttering along with other soothing nonsense. It was only five minutes later –yet it felt like a lifetime- that Lucius heard the Floo flair and Severus, the headmaster and a Goblin came trooping into the room. When Dumbledore saw the black light that still surrounded the shivering body on Lucius lap his eyes became cold ice like chips and his hair and beard began to flow around him as his wild magic came from him released by his extreme anger.

"HOW DARE THEY. JAMES AND SIRUS KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN WHEN A CHILD BELLOW THE AGE OF 17 IS DISOWNED, CHARLES AND EDITH ADOPTED SIRIUS WHEN HE WAS DISOWNED HOW COULD HE OF ALL PEOPLE LET THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO ANOTHER CHILD ESPECIALLY ONE AS YOUNG AS HARRY" Albus billowed unable to believe that he was seeing.

"We all know that Black and the Potters are foolish children who never grew up but shouting will not solve anything we have to do the ritual now or Harry may be permanently harmed." Severus said trying too calm the old man down. Albus took a deep breath and the magic swirling around began to disappear. He looked at the Goblin and nodded the goblin then walked forward to address Severus and Lucius.

"My name is Gobhook and I will be over seeing this ritual, it will count as the adoption as well as a blood binding so Harry will be your son in all but blood which only a blood adoption can do" Gobhook said before removing the required items. He instructed Severus and Lucius to cut both palms and to cut both of Harry's before joining them together in a circle and getting them to repeat the ancient right.

'_With my body I swear to protect you'_ Lucius whispered.

'_With my mind I swear to teach you' _Severus continued

'_With my strength I swear to heal you' _Lucius added

_'With my soul I swear to guide you' _Severus promised

_'With our hearts we swear to love you' _they ended together

A ring of white light shot up into the air from where their hands were joined making the darkness recede until it was completely smothered by the light when the light faded Lucius and Severus sat gasping for breath while Harry's eyes fluttered open looked at his Uncle's confused as to why they were both crying yet looked happy.

Both men scooped the little boy up into their arms holding him while thanking Merlin and Morgana that their little boy was going to be okay neither realised they were crying until…

"Uncle Sev' Uncle Luc' why are you crying" Harry said reaching up to wipe away their tears, this action caused both men to laugh but cry harder all the same as it hit them home how close they had been to losing this sweet little boy who they loved completely. Albus silently left the room with Gobhook letting the little family have time to themselves.

"Harry we have something that we want to tell you can you sit and listen" Severus asked and the little one nodded sombrely as if he understood how serious the situation was.

"Harry we decided that we would like to become your Daddy and Papa because your Mother and Father do not think that they can take care of you anymore" Severus said trying to be diplomatic when it came to the Potter's.

"They don't want me" Harry said with complete conviction and a slight shrug even though the sadness shone through in his eyes. It was then that it dawned on the two men that the child had more than likely be told that he was not wanted and nothing but a burden, they then made a silent promise that Harry would never feel that way again.

"Even if that is true, we love you and want nothing more than for you to be our Little Boy. To be your Papa and your Daddy" Lucius said tightening his grip on Harry ever so slightly.

"You want to be my Daddy and Papa. Will I still be Harry" He asked eyes blown wide in awe.

"Yes but you will be Harry Snape Malfoy because we want the world to know that we love you and that you are our Son. Would you like to be Harry Snape Malfoy" Severus asked hoping that Harry would say yes because even if he said no that was now his name.

"Yes Daddy" he said looking straight at Severus before snuggling more into the men he was between.

-Yay another chapter I hope that you like it. The Poll for Remus's mate is still open and it will be for another two chapters if there is a tie I will either decide or put it out to a vote only poll on my profile.

Just to make it clear this is in no way a blood adoption. The ritual actual gives Harry a family Magic and heals his magical core which has had it family magic ripped away.

As for Harry's speech my cousin is four and has speech that is about the same level as Harry's. Reviews are loved Flames add fuel to the fire.

Bye-


	4. Chapter 4 Albus gets revenge Marauders s

Disclaimer: I don't own

First of all let me say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers you always make me smile especial when I am down so thank you again.

Remus's pairing so far.

Arthur 2

Xenophilius Lovegood 2

Tonks 6

Regulus 8

Finrir Grayback 7

Charlie Weasley 1

This chapter will not have any Severus, Lucius or Harry however I hope you still love it because I had so much fun writing it. Now on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 4 Albus gets revenge Marauders style.

After Albus had left the room and seen Gobhook out he stormed through the castle to his and Minerva's room, he was fuming how could anyone do what they did to Harry, he knew that Minerva would want to help him get a little revenge on the jumped up little twats who made such a sweet little boy's life hell.

"Minerva are you here my dear" he shouted out as he went into the room looking around for his darling wife.

"Yes Albus I am here. What did Severus want so early in the morning" she asked coming out of the bedroom fastening the last button on her robes. Albus indicated to the chair for her to sit down knowing that if she didn't she would more than likely fall when he had finished telling her what happened that morning.

Twenty minutes later Minerva sat silently and fumed. How could anyone especially one who called herself a mother do that to a child. While lost in thought she had not caught what Albus said next and only realised he had spoken when he shook her arm.

"Sorry love what did you say" Minerva asked.

"Would you like to come with me and get revenge on the Potter's… nothing permanent after all it would not do to hurt the 'boy who lived' family. However we can embarrass them well and truly." He said with a rather vindictive smirk. Minerva grinned right back and waved her hand towards the fire place. Albus threw down a pinch of Floo powder and disappeared with a call of "Potter Manor".

~~~Never Doubt~~~

When Albus arrive on the other side of the Floo what he saw incensed him even more, before him were James and Sirius laughing as if the greatest joke in the world had just been told while Lily cooed at Volker who was sitting looking somewhat smug.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DISOWNING A CHILD HARRY'S AGE HAVE YOU NO HEART OR BRAIN!" he yelled causing everything to go silent except Volker who started to wail. Before anyone could say anything Minerva stepped out of the Floo and the silence reigned even the Brat had fallen silent. The silence grew until James opened his big mouth.

"Surely you can disown a squib without it causing them any harm. Anyway I thought that you had given that thing to Petunia" He looked like he had just given the world's best argument.

"Even a squib has a magical core they simply cannot access it. As for him being a squib he may or may not be all we know is that he has not shown magic in front of anyone. In relation to he where he is you never told me to give him to Petunia. You told me to get rid of him, so I gave him to a family who will love him." Albus told them only just managing to keep his temper in check. Before anyone could say anything he held up his hand and everyone stayed silent.

"Now I cannot harm you because you are the saviour's family. However justice must be served" He turned to James and smiled like a predator. "For you I thought that a little prank you played back in third year would be a nice turnabout." He growled before waving his wand, James shrieked as his clothes turned into a hot pink short leather dress, his shoes became knee high Fuchsia go-go boots with a four inch heel and his hair became mid-back length and was a baby pink.

"If memory serves you played that prank on Lucius Malfoy. However unlike your prank I have made sure that any clothes you put on will turn into a dress similar to this one and your shoes will turn into boots like the ones you have on now for the next week. Just so you don't think about staying in all day I have made sure that the spell makes you go outside for at least six hours during the day." He turned away for James and Towards Sirius.

"For you a prank that you played in your fourth year" with a wave of his wand purple lettering apperated across the back of Sirius's shirt which said 'Argus Filch was Here' with a glittery arrow pointing down to his ass.

"I believe that was a prank you played on Severus however unlike him you will also hit on people who you are least attracted to in the most derogatory ways possible, let's see how many times you get slapped in the next week. Just like James you will have to leave the the house for six hours a day and the spell will stick for a week" with that he waved his hand he motioned for Minerva to take the floor.

She turned to Lily with a predatory grin but before she could do anything she was interrupted by Sirius.

"How about we both transform and play a game of chase" he said wagging his eyebrows only to reel back when Minerva backhanded him across the face then sent a stinging hex in his direction before turning back to Lily.

"I believe this was a prank you played in seventh year -to impress James- on Lucy Brown nee Anderson." After a wave of her wand Lily's hair was cropped short to her head, she was wearing a shapeless dress that was a light brown and dark brown check and on her feet was brown slippers. Quite the change from her usual pink and blue silk robes.

"Now just like James and Sirius you will have to go outside for six hours a day and the spell will last a week." Before they left Minerva took out a camera and snapped a photo of them before turning on her heels and stalking away with a chuckling Albus following after knowing Severus, Lucius and Remus would get a good laugh when they saw that Photo.

* * *

~~~Wow that turned out longer than I thought it would be, just a little humour after the last chapter. Please continue to Vote for Remus's mate because this chapter and the next one then the poll will be closed.

Just to make it clear the Lily in my Fic loves her appearance more than anything else. Thank you for reading.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow.

Bye~~~


	5. Too Keep a God-Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Poll For Remus's Mate

Arthur 2

Xenophilius Lovegood 3

Tonks 6

Regulus 9

Fenrir Grayback 7

Charlie Weasley 1

* * *

Chapter 5 To Keep a God Father

Severus looked over at the table which contained his Husband and new son and silently thanked his lucky stars that he had been gifted with such a wonderful family. Just as he moved towards the table the portrait that guarded their quarters appeared in the small kitchen frame.

"Severus there is a wolf outside your quarters" The man said. Severus sighed knowing that he would come sooner or later, Severus just hoped that it would be later rather than sooner. Because even without a mate Lupin –as Harry's Godfather- could make life very difficult for them.

"Alright I will go out and see him." He said to the portrait before turning towards Lucius "Luc can you take Harry and give him a bath before putting him in a clean set of cloths." He asked hoping that Lucius would get the message and keep Harry out of the way until he had sorted things out with the wolf.

Severus moved towards the door before opening it and slipping out into the corridor without allowing the man before him to see into the room behind him. Remus looked almost as apprehensive as Severus felt. They both stood in silence which grew more awkward by the second until Remus could take no more.

"Severus, Albus came to see me this morning and told me about what the Potters did, I just wanted to let you know that I will not contest the magical adoption but I wondered if I could speak to you" he said shifting from foot to foot nervously. Although his face didn't show it Severus was floored, despite the fact that he knew the Wolf would not stand with the Potters he was unsure how the man would feel about his God-Son being raised by two ex-death eaters. Once he managed to rearrange his scattered thoughts Severus opened the door and motioned the man into the room. He indicated to one of the chairs before taking the matching one across from it.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Lupin" Severus said crossing one leg over the other.

"I…I…Just… Look Severus I want to know if I can possibly still see Harry even though I am no longer his God-Father" Remus said while looking at the man before him pleadingly.

"What do you mean, no longer his God-Father" Severus asked flabbergasted.

"The only way that the Potters would allow me to be his God-Father was to bind my magic to a contract that said if he was ever disowned I would no longer be his God-Father unless the people who had Harry allowed me to be. I couldn't see it at the time but it was just another way of controlling me considering Sirius never had to sign anything similar." Remus practically whispered his shame at being tricked showing in his eyes. Severus sighed knowing what contract had been used, of all the things the Potters could have done to someone they considered a friend this was one of the lowest.

"I swear those two are lower down than a snake's belly. Remus what made you sign that contract in the first place" the change of name was not noticed by either man.

"They told me that anyone with the status of a dark creature had to sign the contract so if the child was disowned said dark creature could not become their guardian. Little did I know that no such law existed it was only when I went and saw Amelia that I found out I had been played for a fool" Remus sighed.

"As long as Lucius is agreeable we will allow you to become Harry's God-Father once more, the only reason for this is because of how Harry is with you and how you are one of the few he will talk to." They sat in amicable silence until Lucius came into the room twenty minutes later with Harry in tow holding onto his hand. That was until he saw Remus at which point he dropped Lucius's hand and pounced on the man on the chair.

"Remus" he yelled, clearly over joyed that his God-Father was there. After hugging the child for a moment Remus shifted the boy onto his knee like always whenever he saw him. While he had been paying attention to Harry, Lucius and Severus had been discussing reinstating Remus as Harry's God-Father.

"Alright Remus we are willing to allow you to become Harry's God-Father once more due to how close you two are and the fact that we trust you never to go back to Potters or try and turn Harry against us. We will have the form for God-Father duties sent off by Albus along with the adoption forms" Lucius said only to be shocked speechless when Remus put Harry on the floor before attacking him with a tight hug while saying thank you over and over again. When Severus stood up and cleared his throat he was given the same treatment by the over joyed werewolf, which made him look incredibly uncomfortable after patting the man's back awkwardly, he detangled the man from him and mumbled something about potion results before fleeing the room.

Lucius was silent for a moment then bursting into a fit a –very manly- giggles before sitting in the chair that Severus had just vacated. Once he got himself under control he looked at the man who was now playing on the floor with Harry.

"Remus can I ask you something of you don't want to answer you do not have to but how did you realise that Sirius was not your mate?" Lucius was honestly curious about how the man had figured it out. Remus looked at him for moment as if weighting up his answer.

"It was about eight weeks ago; Sirius was called away on business to another part of the country. I decided to go and pay him a visit hoping to surprise him. When I was walking up the corridor towards his room Moony –my wolf- started growling and scratching to get out. I thought it was just because he had not seen his mate for a couple of weeks. However when I got into the room I realised why Moony was so restless, in bed in a rather intimate position was Sirius and some bloke I had never met before.

"It was then that whatever potion he was using on me was almost expelled from my body with the help of Moony who realised that once we were bonded our mate would not be able to cheat on us without feeling excruciating pain, so there was no way he could be my mate. At that point I fled and gathered up the only thing I could think of that I ate which he did not, the chocolate in the house. So I brought it to Albus who contacted Severus so he could analyse the potion. Unfortunately the coco in the chocolate is making it hard the extract the potion." After saying this he lapsed back into silence while watching the child on the floor draw on some parchment. It was only minutes later that the silence was broken by Severus voice.

"Remus I think I found out what Black used to dupe you into thinking he was your mate" at that Remus shot to his feet and hurried towards Severus's private Lab.

* * *

~~A/N: Well there you have it chapter five and the last chapter you can vote for Remus's mate. If there is a tie I will put a Poll on my profile. VOTING HERE CLOSES ON FRIDAY 30TH AT 17:00 UK TIME. Don't forget three individual votes per chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bye for now~~


	6. To Gain the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own copy right belongs to J.K. Rowling

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers you are the best.

* * *

To Gain the truth

"I have only ever heard of this potion I have never seen it and the master who taught me always said he hoped that I would never come across it" Severus said as if trying to stall for time.

"Why have you never seen it before" Remus asked getting more and more concerned by the second.

"The use of this potion means you serve an automatic five years in the medium security cells in Azkaban. For many reason however the main one is that you have to forcibly take blood from the true mate of the person you are giving the potion to" Severus said his head still bowed hoping that he was right about Remus's true mate, because if not then everyone was in trouble.

"Severus there is something very important that you are not telling me, what else is so special about this Potion?" Remus was shaking slightly however when he found out the answer he collapsed to the floor.

"The blood has to come from a family member otherwise the potion will not work. The only family members who are close enough in blood are Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Regulus." Severus paused in what he was saying to help the man from the floor, once Remus was on a seat he continued. "I have a few questions for you to try and determine your mate. When did you first think that Sirius was your mate?"

"The end of seventh year about two months after my 18th Birthday" Remus whispered.

"Were you attracted at all to him before then?"

"No I always saw him as a best friend but not romantically"

"Did you feel a pull to anyone after your 18th Birthday?"

"Yes it was about that time that Regulus and I became friends I often wondered if he was my mate but from what I read Wolves are often drawn to family members of their mate because they become part of the pack" Remus said looking at the floor.

"Then I would guess that it is Regulus that is your mate" Severus concluded.

"But he is dead, Voldemort killed him" Remus said distraught he now knew who his mate was but never having a chance to be with him.

"Not possible the potion only has a shelf life of six months and the blood in it has to be freshly drawn each time it is made. So Regulus has to be alive somewhere." Severus stated with complete conviction.

"Then the question is what did that son of a bitch do to his" Remus asked eyes bleeding from blue to gold as the wolf came through.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Sirius Black Gulped silently as he sat on the wrong side of the Auror's table, an incredibly pissed of Rufus Scrimgeour glaring at him with an equally furious looking werewolf beside him.

"Now tell me Mr Black where is your Brother" Scrimgeour asked for the fifth time since he entered the room.

"I already told you I don't know"

"Well then tell me how you kept getting his blood to make the potion that was controlling Mr Lupin" He growled getting sick of the man's lies.

"How can you be sure that the information your 'Potion master' gave you is true. If it was Snape he more than likely made it up because he hates me and has always wanted to get Remus into bed" Sirius said kicking his chair back and looking smug.

"Black I have had quite enough of your rubbish. I am willing to make your sentence four years rather than five and to put you in the minimum security wing if you tell us were your brother is" Rufus sighed finally getting sick of the man's lies and attitude.

"I don't know where he is. I had him trapped in a safe house but the little worm got away from me when I went to him after Remus found out about me sleeping around. All I know is there were scratch marks on the door like an animal had been at it." Black said smiling slightly at the blank look that took over Remus's face.

"Very well we are done here. Mr Lupin if I can help you in any way to locate your mate then I will" the man said before motioning for Remus to move ahead of him. Before he left Remus turned around and looked at Sirius.

"Just tell me why you did all of this. What did your brother or I do". Remus asked only to jump back when Sirius stood up and laughed.

"Reggy always got whatever I wanted. Just before his 17th and after your 18th I realised he was your mate and how much he wanted to be, so I decided to take what he really wanted. As for you James was losing his hold on you. I just wanted to have one up on mummy's favourite boy" Sirius sneered at the end. Remus walked out of the room looking slightly green at the thought that it had been jealousy that drove the man.

"Do you have any idea where he is" Rufus asked hoping not to have an entire pack of wolves on his tail for not helping.

"Yes I think he may be with a very good friend." Without elaborating further he turned on his heels and walked down the corridor.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Fenrir Grayback met his cub at the pack boundaries; he had not seen his child in person in more years than he cared to count, the man looked gaunter than he expected but that could be because he had not been in contact with his mate for a long time. When he came up to Finrir he went to bow but was stopped by hands on his shoulders.

"Never bow to me son ever" Fenrir told him throwing his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"When that potion left your system the wolf called to me to find your true mate. I had an inkling as to what that twat may have used on you but I could not be sure so I sent out a few scouts, only two days later one came back and said that they had found a safe house with badly constructed wards which was one of Blacks properties. So I went to the house just before the full moon and used the enhanced strength and magic that we gain from the moon to get the young man out of there. He has been here recovering ever since, he asked that we didn't contact you or you may feel forced into another relationship with a Black." Fenrir explained to his favourite cub before leading him into one of the nearby tents. Inside curled up on the bed was none other than Regulus Black.

When he looked up Remus's Breath was taken away sitting on the bed was a man who looked to be about twenty three, his shining black hair coming down to just below his ears in gentle waves, his skin was a light tan which spoke of time outside, he was muscular but not overly so and his light brown eyes were full of laughter and light but with a slightly haunted look to them. When he saw Remus an involuntary smile lit up his face before he caught himself and schooled his features into a neutral expression. Remus was having none of that and walked forward before gathering the man before him in his arms and hugging him tightly. Fenrir Smiled before exiting the tent to give them some time to sort things out.

Two hours later Remus and Regulus walked out of the tent smiling and laughing like they had been together the whole time. When he came to them he saw Regulus had his belonging obviously ready to leave.

"Leaving already son." Fenrir asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Yes Fen. Actually we wondered if you would like to come with us and spend a few weeks at Hogwarts. I know that my cub Harry would love to meet you and so would his parents. I am sure that Jeff can keep the pack in line for a couple of weeks" Remus said hoping that the man would accompany them. Fenrir thought about it for a moment then nodded and went back towards the pack to sort things out. Twenty minutes later Remus apperated them all to Hogwarts.

* * *

~~~ Well there you have it was Regulus Black who won the vote here is the full results.

Arthur 3

Xenophilius Lovegood 6

Tonks 8

Regulus 14

Fenrir Grayback 9

Charlie Weasley 1

Bill Weasley 1

Worry not because they will all have main roles to play in the story. I hope you like the result and sorry if the person you wanted didn't win. Just so you know Remus turned 18 in the March while Regulus turned 17 in the May. If you are curious my version of Regulus looks like young Aragorn from Lord of the Rings.

Thank you for reading. Bye for now.~~~


	7. To gain a big friend

Disclaimer: I do not own but I kind of wish I owned Little Harry.

Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys are amazing.

* * *

To gain a Big friend.

Lucius sat on the floor with Harry playing with a Hogwarts express train set which came complete with choo choo action –being made by Lucius himself. Harry giggled and lost himself in the childish game he and his Papa were playing. It had been two days since Sirius was arrested and he had heard from an associate that morning that he was being sentenced to four years in minimum security because he had co-operated with the Auror's and Remus who had left early that morning presumably to find his mate.

Severus had just come in from his potions lab when there was a knock at the door signalling someone's arrival. Severus walked to the door and allowed Remus in along with Regulus black unsurprisingly however what was a surprise was the man who walked in behind them, the very man all death eaters had feared when he joined their ranks Fenrir Grayback. Instantly Lucius was on his feet and had scooped Harry up into his arms, while Severus pointed his wand at Grayback's heart.

"Remus what the hell is he doing here, why would you bring him to Hogwarts somewhere that children are and especially anywhere near Harry!" Severus's voice took on a slightly hysterical tint towards the end.

"Severus calm down. Albus let Fenrir into the castle after we explained the truth to him, if you will calm down we will explain what is going on." Remus said moving to stand before the very man he had always said he hated.

"Alright you can explain but he goes not were near Harry until we say so and are satisfied with the explanation" Severus said moving around to sit by his husband who was on the Love seat holding Harry so Fenrir could not get any were near him. Harry however had other ideas, as soon as Lucius marginal relaxed his grip once Grayback had sat on the chair opposite with Remus in the chair next to him which he had transfigured into another Love seat for him and Regulus. Harry wiggled out of his grip and ran across the room before stopping before Grayback inches away. Harry looked up into the man's face for a moment before turning to the rest of the room and declaring.

"Big man is nice, Daddy put your wand away" and climbing up and depositing himself on Fenrir's knee. Fenrir looked down at the child on his knee flabbergasted that the little one had trusted him so easily when most of the cubs born to his pack were scared of him, however his heart soften when he looked into the expressive green eyes before him and pat the boy on the head before the child got off his knee and went to sit between his fathers. Lucius and Severus were torn between scolding Harry for going to someone he didn't know and passing out after seeing Fenrir be nice to a child. So the settled in the middle and glared at Grayback who smiled in a rather wolfish way. Remus cleared his throat before motioning for Fenrir to speak.

"Not many people know it but I am Fenrir Grayback Jr. My father was the pack leader before myself. He had a wandering eye as he had never matted with anyone, in the summer of 1959 a witch caught his eye, her name was Julia Lion he slept with her –consensually of course- then left. She soon found out she was pregnant in the September and had convinced John Lupin a local muggle boy to marry her by the November. Somehow she convinced him that the baby was his, I believe she gave him a potion.

"It was three years after my father's death and when Remus was four I found out about all of the cubs my father sired. It is not well known that but a child is not born a werewolf they do however have the gene to become one and if it is not activated within the first ten years of life the child will go insane and die. I worked from oldest to youngest, turning a child of my father's whenever I found one after their parents cast them out I would take them to my pack.

"I found Remus when he was six, we was playing outside on the night of the full moon and I recognised him as one of my father's straight away however I also felt a pull to him that I had not to any of the others, I thought of him as my cub, I realised then that I had found my heir so even if I had a child Remus would still be the next one to take over the pack. The problem came the day after I bit him, rather than cast him out like his mother wanted, Remus's father kept him and loved him no differently than he always had. His mother on the other hand had a good idea who I was and poisoned him against me.

"I managed to track him down when he was 13 it was the day after the full moon and he was at his home. His father was working away and his mother had go to the other side of town to visit a friend but she had not let her son out of the reinforced shed that he was kept in on the full moon. I let him out and fixed him up. I spent hours talking to Remus explaining who I was and why I change children. After that Remus spent at least four weeks a year with the pack.

"As for why I joined the Death Eaters. He had the Pups of three of the wolves in my pack, I was put in a position where I would be forced to join or watch four children tortured into insanity. It was an easy choice, I was lucky that my reputation made sure the other Death eaters kept out of my way for fear of what I would do to their children. There is one thing you should know and that is I would never hurt a child and I only ever turn a child if they have the werewolf gene. So you need not worry Harry and every other child at Hogwarts is perfectly safe." Fenrir finished his tale slumping back against the chair he was in as if reliving the past had taken a lot out of him.

Lucius and Severus sat silently for a moment trying to process the information that they had just been given they looked down at Harry who repeated what he had said earlier.

"Big Man okay" Harry said smiling when Fenrir started to laugh at the childish assessment of him. He and the others stayed with the child and his fathers until it was time for Harry to go to bed. At which point all of the man in the room gave him a hug even Regulus who he had been wary of at first due to his resemblance to his brother but had warmed up to the man when he gifted him with a colour change dragon which changed colour depending on how the child who owned it felt.

When it came to Fenrir giving Harry a hug he told the little boy he would come back and tell him stories of his packs legends which excited the small boy no end. Before he left Remus turned around and asked

"You are ready for Harry's Birthday tomorrow right" Severus and Lucius both laughed and nodded because even with the recent excitement they would never forget Harry's Birthday. They arranged to meet in the great hall at twelve the next day for Harry's birthday Lunch and Party.

~~~Well there we have another chapter of the Story. I might not update for a few days I Have an Essay and two Mock exams in for next week so I a stretched a bit thin. I will try my best to update soon. Hope you liked this chapter and how I have included Fenrir in the story.

Bye for now~~~


	8. Happy 5th Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hi guys thanks for being so patient with me, my mocks are over and I don't have any more exams till January so I will have more time to write and update.

Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers you are my inspiration.

* * *

Happy 5th Birthday

Harry sat on his bed trying not to cry while he called himself stupid, why would anything major change now even with his daddy and papa he was still a waist of space that didn't deserve a birthday. He only knew when his birthday was because his brother liked to shout loudly about how he got presents and a party yet Harry did not. The reason for this distress was because neither Severus nor Lucius had mentioned his birthday even once; unbeknown to Harry they had set up a surprise party for their son in the great hall.

When Severus entered the room he knew immediately that something was wrong for one thing Harry was looking at the floor something that Lucius and he had to get the child out of, in addition to that he could see the tears sliding down Harry's cheeks no matter how hard the boy tried to hide them.

"Harry what's wrong?" Severus asked sitting next to his son but pulled back when Harry flinched when he tried to put his arm around his son.

"Nothing Uncle Sev" Harry said, the monotone and the way he was addressed caused Severus to reel back as if he was slapped. He did not have the chance to to answer before to Floo went and he had to go to the front room. Harry looked up through his lashes when his door was pushed open and he managed a watery smile when he saw Fenrir.

"Hi Fen" he said quietly trying not to show his tears to the man before him.

"Hey there little man. What's up you seem upset" Fenrir said before sitting on the floor next to Harry's bed so he could look the little boy in the eyes.

"Can you keep a secret" Harry whispered when Fenrir nodded he started to speak "Daddy and Papa forgot about my birthday but its ok because I am not worth a birthday 'cos I am a waist of space" Harry said this caused Fenrir to gasp and he had to supress a growl at the way Harry's birth parents treated him.

"Harry you are worth a million birthdays. What did the Potters do on your Birthday, I know that Albus would not allow you to forgotten" Fenrir asked all the while trying to figure out which way would be the most painful to kill the Potters.

"Uncle Albus used to bring me toys from him and aunty Minny and other people but once he left James and Lily used to give them to Volker. But I kind of wished Daddy and Papa would give me a party." Harry said his shoulders slumping, Fenrir's Heart broke for the small boy before him, before he could say anything Lucius came in to get the child changed once he had closed the door behind him he went up to Severus who was in the kitchen giving one of the elves the last orders for the party. When he had finished Fenrir started to growl.

"What were you thinking not acknowledging the birthday of a small boy who has been emotionally abused for most of his life? For Merlin's sake man that little boy just confessed to me that he had hoped he was worth a birthday to his Daddy and Papa but it is okay that he is not getting a birthday because he is used to it. Now what are you going to do to fix your mistake" Fenrir kept his voice low but threatening. Severus for his part was a white as a sheet but his eyes glowed with anger at what his boy had been put through then dimmed into sadness realising that he and Lucius had hurt their child.

"Once he is dressed Lucius and I are taking him up to the Great Hall, hopefully the party will prove to him how much we care" Severus said rubbing his hand across his eyes. Fenrir nodded then left for the hall himself. Severus sat down on the chair wondering what else they would mess up if they could upset Harry over something as simple as a birthday.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Harry stared at the ground as he walked between his Daddy and Papa to the great hall, he had refused to be carried which made Severus and Lucius look guilty and pray that they had not taken one step forward and two steps back. Lucius pushed open the door and Harry jumped when everyone inside the Great Hall shouted 'Surprise'. Harry looked up at his daddies then hugged then hugged them both around the legs. Severus picked Harry up so he and Lucius could hug him properly.

"You didn't think we forgot about your Birthday did you?" Harry reluctantly nodded his head. Severus smiled at him and wisped

"We will never forget about you ever. Now come on lets go and open your presents" the three made their way over to the table which had present from everyone in the room. When Harry was put down on the table –under Lucius and Severus's watchful eye- he clapped before looking at the present however what happened next struck everyone speechless. The present that Albus had just picked up suddenly left his hands and floated to Harry who was sitting about ten feet away, he looked around at the people in the room who all held up their hands to say it was not them.

"Accidental magic" Lucius said quietly breaking the silence of the room, having the words said caused everyone to break into applause before Harry was hugged by everyone in the room. Once they had stopped congratulating Harry went back to his presents and Albus brought out the camera.

From Albus and Minerva he got some children's books including Beatles the Bard and the Dragon and his boy. As well as those he got sweets and a cat fluffy toy that he immediately called Stripe. From the other professors he got a collection of books that explained the subject they taught in different children's stories.

Remus and Regulus gave him a children's Comet 220 because Remus knew how much Harry wanted a toy broom after his brother was given one when he was two. After seeing this gift Severus grumbled jokingly about putting away anything breakable.

Fenrir gave him a locket which had an amber eyed wolf on the front it was sitting on a lightning bolt. When Harry put it on a glow settled around him which was the same colour as the wolf's eyes, it was only there for a second before it disappeared.

"The locket means I consider him part of my pack and as long as he has it on I will know if he is in mortal peril or any sort of danger. The glow means that if he comes to the pack lands he will be seen as another cub of the pack and treated as such. Inside you put a lock of his hair and a lock of yours so you are seen the same way if you accompany him" Fenrir explained when he got questioning looks from everyone else there. Lucius and Severus smiled knowing how many people were willing to protect Harry.

Lucius and Severus gave Harry a lot of cloths and a few books as well though they were all Muggle fairy tales. He also received a set of Architectural building blocks and a toy potions kit -so he could as Harry put it 'be Just like Daddy' which caused everyone else in the room to laugh. There last gift was in a way similar to Fenrir's. It was a Platinum bracelet with black Onyx and Larimar, it had charms on it to stop it from getting broken or damaged, it would grow with him and it had a tracker charm attached so they always knew where Harry was at all times.

After they had eaten and played party games Harry was just about asleep on his Daddy's shoulder. Lucius and Severus thanked all the people who had come to the party before taking Harry back to their quarters so he could sleep. Harry smiled in his sleep, if you had asked him what the best gift he got that day was he would have said 'Daddies who care'.

* * *

Well there you have chapter eight I hope you liked it and again I am sorry it has taken so long to update. Next chapter will have a time skip to the beginning of the year when Harry will get to meet some more important people in his life. If anyone is curious Onyx and Larimar are how I see Severus and Lucius's eyes respectively.

Quick question does anyone know if this story is suitable for the Potions and Snitches site.

Please Review and bye for now.


	9. To meet new people

To meet new people

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Thank you to my reviewers you are all brilliant.

This is a movement chapter so a lot will happen in a short space of time sorry if it seems rushed.

Sorry for taking so long to update Christmas shopping is killing me.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed with very few incidents, Severus and Lucius began to learn Harry's quirks and realised there was more work to be done than they thought. After the first few days and his Birthday Harry started to clean if Lucius and Severus upset him, it seemed to be a defence system. When they asked what he was doing Harry would say the same thing 'Be useful', it was then that it became obvious to Severus and Lucius that Harry had been made to work by Lily and James. I took the combined power of Remus, Regulus, Fenrir, Albus and Minerva to stop Lucius and Severus going and ripping the potters in half.

The main thing that his Fathers were worried about was what would happen when the students came back from there summer break, Severus was going to be teaching Potions all day and Lucius had kept his Job as the DADA professor so he would not be able to look after Harry. Remus had to leave when the students arrived because of his status as a werewolf. Which was why the night before the students arrived back at Hogwarts Remus and Regulus were in Lucius and Severus's chambers discussing what was going to happen from the next Monday.

"Why don't you introduce him to the students and see which ones he takes a liking to, they could help look after him after lunch time once he comes back from his lessons with Remus. Until you find someone suitable, I will come back to look with Harry to look after him" Regulus finally said after half an hour of throwing ideas back and forth. Lucius and Severus looked at one another before nodding.

"I imagine he will take a liking to some of the first years and maybe second. Once we trust them and Harry is comfortable with them we will let them look after him." Severus said with a sigh, he could somehow see his quarters being invaded by Weasley's and Gryffindor's he mentally cringed at that before turning back to the other people in the room and continued to talk. When Remus and Regulus left an hour later the two men went and stood by Harry's door watching him sleep. His little hands were curled tightly into the blanket with his arms wrapped around the dragon Regulus had given him, it was a light blue meaning he was relaxed. After standing at the door for a few moments Lucius and Severus left the door and went to their own room.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Harry sat between Lucius and Severus the next day watching the students -from second year and up who had just come in- with interest. Surprising he had not tried to hide when they came in but did look at the table when all eyes turned on him as soon as one person pointed him out however a glare from Severus sent them back to their own conversations rather than staring. The great hall door opened and Minerva lead in a nervous looking bunch of first years in. Severus was saddened to see that the other children were staying clear of one of the boys.

The boy was Black something not that common for wizards except for one Pure blood family but other than this he was a big child, already head and shoulders above the rest of his class mates and even though he was still a child his shoulders had started to broaden out. The other thing that made his stand out from the other students was the fact he did not have any hair on his head, if the boy was who Severus thought then it was a family thing but it would be rather strange for the children to see.

Minerva put the sorting hat down on the stool and it began to sing.

_You can call me ugly, I am not shiny and new_

_But call me stupid and I will surely sue. _

_Put me on and I will know what is best for you_

_If I am wrong you may take me apart and stich me anew. _

_Maybe you belong in Gryffindor _

_Where the brave and fierce do well _

_Where brawn and loyalty are valued_

_But be careful or your head shall swell._

_Or perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff_

_Only if you are true, friendly and kind _

_If you are then you will be well at home_

_In the house that is truly a singular find._

_Maybe Ravenclaw is the house for you _

_You will have to be quick of mind and wit_

_Where friends are sharp as a knife _

_In the house where you shall never quit._

_If none of these then Slytherin will be your home_

_Where intelligence and cunning find there place _

_You will find lifelong friends and allies._

_However you must have an air of purity and grace._

_So put me on and let me see _

_Where you belong I am sure you will agree_

_For there is only one place you should be. _

The hall broke into applause once the hat finished its song and Severus had to put his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him fleeing at the loud noise, he and Lucius had found out that he was easily spooked by loud noise. McGonagall started to call the names; the first three went straight to Gryffindor.

Connor Burke became the first Slytherin as was expected, his parents had been staunch Death Eaters and so was their son judging by the looks their he was throwing at anyone who was a Muggle Born and strangely the boy who everyone was avoiding. Slytherin gained another three Sophia Rowle, Amanda Fawley and Melanie Selwyn before McGonagall said the name

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" the black boy walked forward and placed the hat on his head. Severus knew that he would not go to Slytherin, there had never been a Slytherin Shacklebolt since they started coming to Hogwarts. After a minute or so -in which the boy seemed to argue with hat- a word was shouted across the hall that floored Severus and most of the other professors entirely.

"SLYTHERIN" at that announcement the boys shoulders seemed to sag. Kingsley stood up and walked to the Slytherin table before sitting, Severus was even more disappointed to see the other student's inch away from him he would have to have a talk with his house about that. Slytherin had gained three more students Twins Alexandra and Amelia Wait and Keith Terris by the time Dumbledore announced that the feast was to begin.

Once the feast was over and Harry had eaten a fair amount although he could not take a full portion -because even though the Potter's had not starved him they gave him only the bare minimum- Albus stood up to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for all of our new students and welcome back to all of our returning students. This year we have no change in staff from the end of last year as Lucius Malfoy will be returning as our Defence against the Dark Arts professor. However one thing that is different this year is that you will see Harry Snape Malfoy sitting here at the head table, he is the son of professor Snape and Malfoy, I want you all to look after him and look out for him especially if you see him in the hall. Other notices please note that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students and that all products that are banded are on a notice outside Mr Filch's door. Now all of you have a nice evening and we will see you tomorrow morning." Once Albus had finished the prefects lead the students to their common rooms. Severus stood and Lucius gathered Harry up into his arms before they departed to the Slytherin common room to give the students the yearly speech.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Severus walked into the common room to see the first year gathered around the house meeting area. He walked forward and stood before them Lucius with Harry just a little behind him.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I know that you have all more than likely heard that Slytherin is a house for Pure-Bloods only, this is not true as long as the child is willing to take on Wizard customs Slytherin house is willing to take them in. Slytherin is your family and outside these walls you are always united, if you have a problem with one another it stays in these walls. I do not want to see you break the rules because while most of the Professors are fair some are bias towards Slytherin, do not give them reason to keep this opinion. Another thing you should know is that if I hear any of you use the word Mudblood I will personally give you a week of detention and dock 100 points, you must treat everyone with the same amount of respect. The last important thing this year is that you all keep an eye on Harry who is an honorary snake. Any questions" Severus said but did not move a muscle when he heard Connor mutter the word 'Traitor'. The usual questions about Quiditch came and went and when everyone had finished asking questions he sent them off to bed. When they were leaving Severus stopped Kingsley.

"I understand if you are not happy with your placement Mr Shacklebolt but know that the hat has never been wrong and that if you have any problems I will personally see to them. I meant what I said the house is Family and we stick together" Severus said putting a hand on the boys shoulder Kingsley Looked up at him a slight hope shining in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor Snape" Kingsley said before he left he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye when he turned he found that Harry was waving at him shyly Kingsley could not help but wave at the child before bidding the two men goodnight and going towards his dorm room with a smile on his face for the first time since the Hat had not listen to him when he tried to choose Gryffindor.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter that turned out to be a bit longer than I expected. Hope you liked this chapter and it did not seem too rushed. Reviews are loved and they help to feed the muse.

Bye for now


	10. To gain a great friend

Disclaimer: I do not own.

To all of my reviewers a huge thank you. Also to autumngold a huge thank you and just to say thank you for your reviews because I cannot reply through a PM. From now on anonymous review replies will be at the beginning of every chapter

* * *

To Gain a great friend

Everything had been going great for the first near month of the new school year, Harry had been going to lessons with Remus until lunch time then would come back and stay with Regulus until Severus or Lucius had finished their last lesson. As of yet Harry had still not stuck to the side of any of the pupils, something that was rather disheartening to Lucius and Severus. However he was still waving to Kingsley every time he saw him however he had made no move to approach the boy. He had also started waving to a second year Hufflepuff who went by the name Tonks and strangely enough the two oldest Weasley boys William and Charlie who had come and apologised for the way their Little Brother, Sister and mother had acted when they were around him and his Brother.

It turned out the Potters had encouraged their guests to ignore Harry altogether and most of them did so wanting to be friends with the famous family Molly Weasley had been no different. She had openly encouraged her children to become friends with Volker and to bully little Harry because he was not liked by his brother. The youngest two had done as she said and Ronald had soon risen to Best Friend status with Volker while Molly and Lily had spent hours tittering about how Volker and Ginny would one day marry. The elder Weasley's and Arthur had found the behaviour of their family members deplorable and after Molly had tried to lock the twins in their room for trying to Speak to Harry at Volker's third birthday Arthur had put his foot down and said that the children did not have to go to the parties if they did not want to. All of the children except Ron and Ginny had stopped attending the Parties. When Bill and Charlie explained this Harry once more showed his ability to forgive by nodding his head and giving them both a quick hug, however he had still not become close to them.

This week things were a little bit different because it was Friday and two days before the Full moon meaning Remus could not take Harry for his usual lessons because he was ill and Regulus was looking after him meaning he could not look after Harry. Albus was away at an overseas meeting between different schools headmasters and Headmistresses, Minerva had gone with him as his Deputy and all of the other teachers were busy. Luckily Lucius had chosen to assign most of his classes that day a Quiz on what they had learned in the first month, the last lesson however was third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and he had told them that they would be dealing with Boggart so he did not want to Have Harry in the class while that was going on so Severus would take him for the last hour which he had second year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.

The day had gone fine so far Harry had sat in the chair by his Papa's desk and worked on the simple spellings and sums that his Uncle Remus had given him, then once he was finished he started to read one of the books that his Grandpa Albus had given him and when he got bored with that Lucius had given him a Magical colouring book where the pictures moved when they had been coloured in. Half way through the first lesson after lunch –mixed seventh years- Harry climbed in Lucius's lap and began to dose. It was only when the bell rang that Lucius stood up waking Harry in the process and carried him down to Severus's class room.

Severus watched his class with keen eyes knowing that wile Swelling Solution was not an extremely volatile potions accidents could still happen and he did not want them Happening while Harry is in the room, Harry himself was sitting on Severus's desk playing with his junior potion makes kit. There was nothing dangerous in it and he was in fact making a sweet fruit punch. He had just turned round to assist a Hufflepuff who was having problems with the Puffer fish eyes, so he did not see a Ravenclaw try and better his potion by adding three pepper corns instead of just one. Severus only looked round when he heard Harry call out 'Daddy' it was then he noticed cauldron before Angus Thompson bubbling and shaking dangerously, he was quick enough to cast a shielding charm so no one got hurt but he had not thought about the noise that the explosion caused, which in turn caused the students to start screaming, while Severus was trying to calm them down he never noticed Harry slip out of the door.

Harry ran down the hall trying to get away from the noise in the potions classroom, he only go to just before the Slytherin common room before he collapsed onto the floor and started to cry in fear and anguish. The screaming reminded him of all the time Lily and James would come into his tiny room next the kitchen and Yell at him if he had not done all of his chores. Harry didn't know how long he sat there and cried but eventually he felt a hand on his arm and looked up only to be shocked because rather than his Daddy or Papa it was the tall boy who he waved to when he saw him.

"Hello Harry. What is wrong? Where are Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy?" Kingsley asked but rather than a response Harry bolted up then flung his arms around Kingsley's neck. The boy sat there shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around the child and picking him up, it was just as well Harry was small and light for his age because he doubted that he would have been able to carry Harry around had he not been. Rather than go to the common room like he planned he went straight to the Great hall hoping that prof. Snape or Malfoy would be in the Hall. He was disappointed to see nether of them but rather than leave he sat down at the Slytherin table and tried to calm the child in his arms. After fifteen minutes of being talked to softly Harry relaxed against him and loosed his strangle hold but curled his fist into Kingsley's robes. Only minutes later a shadow fell over Kingsley he turned around hoping to see his head of house but scowled when he saw Connor Burke the bane of his existence.

"What do you want Burke" Kingsley sighed.

"I thought I had made it clear no one is to help that thing because Snape and Malfoy are traitors. Now go and put it back where you found it" Burke demanded staring hard at Kingsley while Kingsley just looked unimpressed.

"And I told you that I do not take orders from the likes of you. Now if you would not mind I would like to have my dinner" Kingsley said turning back around while rubbing Harry's back who had stiffened when Burke started to talk he relaxed again within a few seconds. He jumped the ducked when Harry shouted

"Look out" out of the corner his eye he saw a blue spell go over his head and hit the opposite wall causing a black burn mark to appear. Before Burke curse him again a very angry voice rang through the Hall

"Connor Burke put that wand away, 100 points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow house mate and the child of a professor, also two weeks detention with Mr Filch. Never in all my life have I been so disappointed in my own house." The voice belonged to Severus Snape who was fuming as he stood behind the boy. Connor turned pale but still muttered 'I will get you back for this Shacklebolt' before fleeing the hall.

Severus looked down at the boy and his son to see two worried looking pairs of eyes looking up at him, he softened a smiled slightly.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for looking out for Harry and defending him against a someone who wished him harm." He then turned to Harry "Harry would you like to stay with Mr Shacklebolt or come with me to the head table for dinner" an almost inaudible 'Stay here' Severus nodded his head and walked up to the head table to keep an eye on his child and the boy he had attached himself to.

Kingsley got Harry to eat almost everything off the small plate that the House Elf's provided, before leaving the hall and walking towards the dungeon, Professor Snape had left before him and had told him to bring Harry to the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin who guarded his and Professor Malfoy's quarters. Once he got there he knocked on the door and was let in by Professor Snape. Once inside he was ushered towards the sofa and told to have a seat.

"Mr. Shacklebolt thank you for finding and looking after Harry this afternoon, he was spooked by the loud noise that followed the explosion of a cauldron in my classroom" Professor Snape said rather stiffly.

"You are welcome sir. Harry seemed so sad I couldn't not help him" Kingsley replied.

"Mr. Shacklebolt on Monday what do you have the two periods before Lunch" Lucius asked.

"Nothing sir I have two free periods because Professor Sprout is at a Herbology conferences so she assigned homework instead"

"Oh good, do you think you could look after Harry for us, we both have classes then but the rest of the day one of us is free for the rest of the day" Lucius said allowing a slight warmth to colour his voice.

"Yes Sir, I would love to look after Harry for you" Kingsley told them while looking down and smiling at the child in his arms who was beginning to nod off. Kingsley spent another ten minutes with his professors before giving Harry to Severus and leaving to go back to the Slytherin common room.

Lucius and Severus spent the evening discussing what they were going to do about Connor Burke, by the time they went to bed they were no closer to the answer however they did not one thing for sure, Burke was going to be trouble.

* * *

Well there is another chapter for you, it was longer than I thought it would be but I hope you all like it. There is a poll on my profile please go and vote because it concerns the house that Harry will one day be in.

Feel free to feed the author by reviewing thank you and bye for now.


	11. To lose a look but gain a face

Disclaimer: I do not own

Hi everyone sorry for not updating in about a week but Christmas just seemed to get on top of me, speaking of Happy Holidays to all. Thank you once again to my Brilliant reviewers.

* * *

To lose a look but gain a face

Severus and Lucius flopped down onto their bed and took a sigh of relief their Christmas had been manic, with Regulus surprising Remus with a trip to Australia they had not been in the castle over Christmas luckily Kingsley had decided to stay at the school so they had someone to help look after Harry when they were both busy. The real surprise for Christmas had been the fact that the Weasley's had stayed at school rather than go home and their younger brother and the twins had come to stay for Christmas day. Much to Lucius's amusement and Severus's annoyance Harry had immediately taken to the Weasley twins. After dinner he had sat with them, Kingsley and Percy on the couches Albus had conjured and sat happily he even spoke now and then something that he almost never did when he met strangers.

The only thing that they were suspicious about was that Albus had taken Harry to the side before he went to dinner and whatever he had said caused Harry to come back in with a torn look on his face which had truly worried them especially when Harry barley looked at them never mind spoke to them during dinner. After that but before he had sat with the other children he dragged Kingsley out of the Hall and looked much Happier when he came back five minutes later, Kingsley however had a frown on his face and shot Dumbledore quite the look. They decided not to worry about it and instead sleep because they would need all their energy the next day.

They had been asleep a while when they heard the alarm for Harry's room go off alerting them that he was awake and out of bed. A moment later there was the sound of uncertain shuffling feet outside the door, before it cracked open minimally and Harry peeked in. Severus Lifted his head of the pillow and waved the child in, Harry hesitated for a moment before running to the side of the bed, Severus reached down and picked him up before settling him between himself and Lucius. After moving around for a moment he settled down and cuddled into Lucius's shoulder while holding onto Severus's hand. Moments later he fell asleep with both of his daddy's following him into the land of nod with smiles on their faces.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

It was not until the 28th that they found out what caused Harry's reaction at dinner, when they went into his room Harry was sitting on the bed with a serious look on his little face with his dragon (which he had named Smokey) clutched in his hands, the colour was a swirling green and purple meaning he was a mixture of nervous and scared.

"Hey little man, are you ok" Severus asked sitting down on one side of Harry while Lucius sat on the other. Harry automatically nodded then shook his head. He began pick at his dragon's tail while his Daddies were silent waiting for him to talk.

"I want you to Adopt me" Harry said barley above a whisper. Both Lucius and Severus froze neither knowing quite what to say or do but they looked at the child between them who was now biting his lip. They stared at him for a moment before the penny seemed to drop, Lucius slid down to the floor looking their son in the eye.

"Are you sure that you want to do the blood adoption now, we can do it any time you like or not at all if you would like to keep your name and how you look." Lucius said holding onto Harry's hand, the little boy shook his head before answering.

"Kingsley told me I will still be me even with a different name" He said at this Severus joined he husband on the floor taking up Harry's other hand.

"Are you sure because once it is done it cannot be undone, you will never look like you do now again" Severus said in a very serious voice.

"Will you always be my Daddy and Papa no matter what" Harry asked looking up and they knew this was what was bothering him the most.

"You will always be my son no matter what you do or who you are are, even if in the future you marry the Giant Squid you will still be my son" Lucius said getting a small giggle from Harry and a deep chuckle from Severus.

"Your Papa is right you will always be our child no matter what you do or do not do. As for the giant squid, let's have a lake side wedding because gilly weed tastes awful" Severus said and smiled when he got an all-out laugh from both Lucius and Harry. Once every one had calmed down Harry smiled.

"I want to be adopted" he told them both firmly.

Once they had had breakfast they went up to see Albus knowing that it would take a few days for the adoption ceremony to be put together and they would have to wait for Remus who was recovering from the full moon the day before.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

It ended up New Year's Eve when the ceremony happened, the ceremony was being held in the great hall, with friends, the Professors, two goblins and Madam Bones as witnesses. Albus would be conducting the ceremony, in the wizarding world blood adoption ceremonies are held in the same kind of esteem that bonding ceremonies are due to the rarity.

Lucius and Severus stood before Albus both is Slytherin green robes with a silver trim, behind them stood Remus, Fenrir and Regulus who would be acting as Godfathers and a signing witness while Albus stood behind them. Kingsley would be walking with Harry down to the front of the Hall because it had to be a friend who was not related to the child's original Parents and would not be given one of the official duties such as God-father.

When Harry reached them Severus picked up and sat him on his hip while Lucius put a hand on his back. The ceremony went quickly with Severus and Lucius repeating the Vows they had taken when they magically adopted Harry a few months before. Both Remus and Regulus made a similar vow but promised that if anything should ever happen to Lucius and Severus they would raise Harry. Then it came to the naming process.

"Have you chosen a name for your child" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Carlin Severus Lucius Malfoy Snape" Severus and Lucius said together. Albus nodded his head before turning to Harry.

"Do you accept the name given and the adoption" Albus asked and everyone in the Hall crossed their figures

"I accept the adoption and the name Carlin Severus Lucius Malfoy Snape" He said causing the hall to burst into applause.

Albus then motioned a goblin forward who brought with him a potion and motioned for Severus and Lucius and Severus to let some of their blood fall into a goblet, it was then mixed before being put into the Blood Adoption potion. Once it was mixed Harry was given the potion, before he took it he looked at his Daddy and Papa and smiled slightly before tipping the potion back. As soon as he swallowed the potion his eye lids dropped and he fell asleep, which was expected because the potion had been developed so the child fell asleep so there was no pain from transformation.

Severus and Lucius walked into the room behind the hall and over to the sofa that had been conjured so they could lay him down before sitting beside him to wait for the transformation to take effect.

It was twenty minutes later that the door was opened and the two men walked out the looked at the assembled guests before standing aside and allowing Harry –now Carlin- into the Hall when they saw him all the guests gasped almost unable to believe how much of a change had taken place. Carlin had lost the natural tan of the Potters he now had a paler complexion like Lucius, his hair had darkened to the colour of a ravens wing and become straight and silky looking, he had gained about three inches in height. His eyes had stayed green but lightened they now looked more like Jade than emerald, around the centre was a light brown ring and when the light caught his eyes silver flecks were visible in them. He had kept the aristocratic features of his maternal Grandmother. Over all he looked like a perfect mix of his father's yet had kept a lot of himself as well. When everyone kept staring he did a good impression of Severus's scowl of doom causing the tension in the room to brake and everyone to laugh.

* * *

Well there we go the Blood Adoption is done, I hope you like Carlin's new looks. Harry will also be called Carlin from now on and I will try to remember that myself.

Carlin means Little Champion, I thought that it fit Harry quite well.

Don't forget to feed the author and thank you for reading.

Bye for now.


	12. To put him in his place

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Glrt**: Thank you for the Review, I am so pleased that you like Harry's new name it took me nearly an hour to find something which fit.

Thank you to all of my Reviewers you are my inspiration Happy New Year from the UK

* * *

To put him in his place

School had been back in session for just over two weeks and Carlin was glad that people had finally stopped staring at him. He was walking down to the transfiguration classroom with Tonks so he could see his Grandma Minerva when there was a loud shout behind him, a blast then a grunt which had come from the girl beside him. Carlin turned around then backed up against the wall, bearing down on him was Connor Burke along with two Slytherin fifth years Conan Burke –Connor's older brother- and Tarquin Flint.

"So the traitors made you into a little brat traitor. Should have known you were not theirs when I first saw you. Why did your parents not want you did they know you were a freak." Burke started to laugh as he saw the tears that had welled up in Carlin's eyes. "Soon the traitors will realise you are a little freak to and they will not want you. Although once we are through they will not want you anyway." Conan stepped past his brother an evil smile on the boy's face, he was however shocked when his Cutting cruse was stopped by an invisible shield. No one had noticed that both the necklace and the bracelet had been glowing since the beginning of the altercation. Realising that a magical attack would more than likely have no effect he went for a physical attack. Before he could reach Carlin however his magic came to his defence throwing Conan across the hall and against the opposite wall.

Carlin was so shocked that he did not see the next attack coming; this time from behind Connor tackled him to the ground making Carlin hit is head on the way down stunning him slightly.

"You little monster, you hurt my brother I am going to kill you!" he screamed before bringing his hand down but only just grazing Carlin's temple thanks to his rage. Before he could raise his hand again a shout of "Petrificus Totalus" came from behind him causing Connor to freeze and fall forward onto Carlin. Before the other boy could move a growl ripped through the Halls along with twin shouts of Carlin's name. The last thing Carlin saw before the darkness over took him was four worried faces.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

Next time Carlin woke he was in the hospital wing. On one side of the bed were his daddy and Papa both of whom were sleeping with their heads at awkward angles. On the other side of the bed were Fenrir and Kingsley both of whom were awake but seemed to be absorbed in their books. He must have made some sort of noise because both men looked up and Kingsley quickly got to his feet to inform Poppy while Fenrir woke Severus and Lucius, as soon as they were awake they jumped up to hug their son however the voice of madam Pomfrey stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold it right there you two, once I have checked that there is no permanent injury you can fuss over him and coddle him all you like but not before I do my scans." Severus and Lucius both sat down knowing better than to mess with the Dragon nurse of Hogwarts. Poppy ran her wand over Carlin a dozen times before speaking.

"I am pleased to say that Carlin has only a mild concussion and a bruise to the temple. Heavens knows what would have happened if you had not gotten then there when you did." She said before walking away. As soon as she was in her office Severus and Lucius were sitting on Carlin's bed with the child in their arm, they both had tears running down their face fearing what could have happened to Carlin. After a moment Carlin looked up from Severus's chest where he had buried his face.

"What happened" He asked neither of his father's knew quite how to answer that it was Kingsley who told Carlin what had transpired after he had lost consciousness.

"Fenrir appeared in the hall having apperated into one of the secret tunnels that comes into Hogwarts. Then ran down to the hall where you were. After we brought you to the infirmary Dumbledore questioned the three boys who attacked you. They said that they were following the orders of their parents who had told them to make the life of the 'Death Eater traitors' a misery and because you are their son they thought that attacking you would be one of the best ways to do just that. They have been suspended for five weeks each and if they do not catch up when they come back to school then they will be held back a year, they are also banned from seeing any Quiditch matches this year and Tarquin and Conan are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year. So they hopefully will not bother you again, Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy have also given the weekend detention with Filch for two months after they come back from suspension. Tonks is also ok she was Stupefied but she only needed the counter curse done. She said she will come and see you tomorrow" Kingsley finished smiling slightly at the stunned look on Carlin's face.

"What this young man has not mentioned is the fact that he was the one to save you from another blow that the younger Burke was about to deliver by casting a body bind spell on him. He was the one to help you before Fenrir, your Papa or I could get to you" Severus said looking at the young man in question who blushed he had hoped to omit that part of the story.

Fenrir left the hospital wing a few minutes later telling the men than he would let Remus know what had happened because He and Regulus were spending the weekend with the pack but Severus and Lucius should expect a visit from them the next day. Carlin gave him a hug before bidding him a goodnight, while Lucius and Severus thanked him for his help. Kingsley stayed for a few moments more talking with Carlin who after Fenrir left decided to settle himself in Kingsley's lap. When the clock struck twelve Kingsley decided it was time for him to leave.

"Thank you for saving me." Carlin whispered to him.

"I will always be there to save you when you need me" Kingsley whispered back before standing up and placing Harry back on the hospital bed where he would remain overnight for observation. Before he could leave however he was stopped by Lucius and Severus.

"Thank you again for helping and saving our son, you seem to be making a habit of it" Severus said a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I will always help Carlin if he needs help. Goodnight Professors" Kingsley said however before he could move Lucius put his hand on Kingsley's shoulder.

"Considering everything I think you have earned the right to call Lucius and Severus when in private as long as we may also call you by your given name" Lucius told the young man before him.

"Of course sir… Lucius sorry that is going to take a bit of getting used to" Kingsley said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Never worry Kingsley you will get there eventually" Severus said as he and Lucius stood aside so Kingsley could exit the hospital wing. Once the boy had left Severus and Lucius returned to Carlin's bed side. Carlin had fallen back asleep and would hopefully stay that way until morning.

"He is going to cause us to go grey in the end" Lucius said looking at the small body on the bed.

"Indeed however it will be all worth it in the end" Severus replied before noxing the lights in the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Tarquin Flint is Marcus Flint's cousin not his brother just in case there is any confusion.

Don't forget to feed the author, bye for now.


	13. To gain an understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his world.

Thank you for all of your Reviews you guys help me to find my plot bunny again. Important authors note at the Bottom.

* * *

To gain an understanding

Severus and Lucius were worried and for a change not about their son but two boys that their son had become better friends with as the year progressed, the end of year exams were two weeks away however the stress that was showing on the Weasley boy's faces did not seem to have anything to do with the exams. The lines of worry that sometimes showed deepened dramatically every time either of the boys received letters from home. This worried Severus especially as the younger members of the family –except Ronald and Ginevra- had spent both the Christmas and the Easter at Hogwarts. The last class on Friday afternoon has just been let out of potions when a knock sounded at the door, Severus thought it rather odd considering the only person who they were expecting that evening were Remus and Regulus. They were coming to look after Carlin for the night so Severus and Lucius could go out and see Broadway performance of Cats which was based on a book of poems which they both loved, they would have just walked straight in rather than knock. Severus got up and walked to the door he was rather shocked by the person on the other side.

"Minerva what can I do for you?" He was surprised to see her because she had no love for the dungeons.

"Severus you better come to the great Hall quickly" Minerva said looking rather panicked.

"Why what has happened, is Carlin alright he was going out flying with the Weasley boys this afternoon" Severus said panic beginning to rise in his chest.

"Carlin is fine but things my get ugly come on" with that she turned on her heals and hurried towards the hall, Severus dashed after and began to fear the worst once more when Lucius met them outside his classroom and hurried with them to the Hall. However what they found was not what they expected. Standing in the hall was all of the Weasley children who were standing to one side while their parents stood in the centre of the hall they seemed to be talking to each other. Severus and Lucius could not hear what was being said due to a ward of the hall doors which kept people from entering and sound from escaping. Minerva ushered them into the room, as soon as they were in the room Carlin dashed towards them a look of panic and fear in his eyes. It became apparent that the Weasley couple were not talking but in fact yelling at one another which was causing Carlin to become fearful. Lucius and Severus –who had Carlin in his arms- made their way over to the Weasley children to protect them if needs be.

"…Steal my children, if it was not for Ron and Ginny you would have taken them all from their mother who loves them!" Molly yelled obviously finished with her tirade. Before she could start again Arthur started to speak.

"I was not stealing your children when you signed the divorce papers you only asked for full custody of Ron and Ginny, you asked for joint custody of Percy and allowed me full custody of the twins. I brought the twins and Percy to Hogwarts so they have somewhere to stay while I sorted out a place for us to stay while you kept the Burrows." Arthur explained calmly even though he felt anything but calm. At that moment Auror Alistair Moody walked through the door followed by Dumbledore who looked rather worried.

"Why would you want to divorce me though, I thought that you were having a joke. I am your wife Arthur and the mother of your children why would you want to divorce me?" Molly stamped her foot at the end like a child taking a huff.

"You refuse to listen to anyone, you seem to think anyone without money and power are bellow you. You went behind my back and signed a marriage contract which means that Ginny will marry Volker Potter, thankfully Amelia Bones helped me to put a clause in the contract that allows her out of the contract if she wants to marry someone else. Also I found out about your little affair" Arthur's final words shocked everyone in the room more than idea that she was willing to just about sell her daughter to make herself more powerful, no one would have believed that she would have an affair.

"H-how did-d you find out a-about that" Molly stuttered she had been so discreet as had he she thought that Arthur would never find out until she was in a better position to divorce Arthur and wed her lover.

"Emmeline Vance saw you two in his office, I could not believe you would stoop so low, most people would not touch that man to much of a dirt bag even the minister of magic has a wife unlike him because he can obviously only steal other peoples. How long do you think it will be before he casts you aside because you are no longer exciting enough!" Arthur's temper broke and he began to yell.

"Ludo would never do that to me, he loves me which is more than I can say for you!" Molly screamed. An absolute silence fell over the hall Ludo was a known womaniser who loved nothing more than breaking up marriages by having affairs with different men's wife's. Lucius was so shocked that he momentarily took leave of his senses and stock up for Arthur –who he could not stand.

"Are you completely barmy, in the ministry there is a poll that goes around on which marriage Ludo will destroy next because of his wandering eye. Arthur is at least an honourable man who will look after you, Ludo on the other hand is a womanising burke who needs to be slapped down. Then again you might be able to collar with your controlling nature" Lucius finished then his eyes went wide as he realised what he had done, before he could say anything else the people in the hall began to clap, they were glad that someone else had said what they were all thinking.

"How dare you speak to me like that. What would death eater scum like you know about a loving relationship. You should be tested for potions why a man with a stature in society such as you would want to be with the greasy git of the dungeon –as the students call him- is beyond me. You should settle down with a nice witch and have some kids." Molly told him oblivious to the disbelieving stares that she was receiving. While everyone was frozen Carlin had wriggled free of his Daddy's arms and walked over to stand before his Papa with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are nasty and mean there is nothing wrong with my Daddy or my Papa so stop being horrible to them. Mr Arthur is a nice man but you're not a nice lady so you should not be with Mr Arthur" Carlin said in the most fierce voice that the five year old could manage. Everyone seemed to be shocked out of their disbelief by this and Lucius and Severus both smiled at the fact that their son had stuck up for them. Molly however did not seem to agree

"You little brat, how dare you say something like that to me. He is nothing compared to me, your Mr Arthur is so interested in his Muggle trinkets that he could barely keep a roof over our heads. As for your '_Fathers'_" She sneered the word "You will turn out to be just as weird as them if you stay with them. They are nothing but Freaks, you boy need to be put in your place." Molly said before raising her hand however before she could bring it down on his face someone caught her arm. Molly looked up and was shocked to see her eldest son holding her hand in a vice like grip.

"William what is the meaning of this!" Molly screeched.

"I think it is time for you to leave if you think that you are justified in hitting a child who did nothing but stick up for his Daddy and Papa. You will not see me again if I can help it, Charlie and I have decided to stay with Father." While Bill had been talking Lucius had picked up Carlin who was snuggling into his neck. Molly looked around for support but when she saw there was none she walked across the room with her head held high and gathered Ron and Ginny to herself before ushering them out of the Hall and walking out after them. The silence in the room was deafening after a moment that felt like forever Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"You and your boys are welcome to stay here Arthur however I was going to contact you about becoming our Muggle studies teacher" Arthur seemed to light up like bomb fire night at those words. He motioned for his children to follow him to Dumbledore's office to talk about the idea.

Lucius and Severus walked up to their rooms with Carlin walking between them holding onto their hands.

"Are you sure you want to go and see the musical" Lucius asked.

"Yes of course I am sure that Remus and Regulus can take care to Carlin for the evening." Severus replied.

"Your right after all what is the worst that can happen" Lucius said before opening the door to their quarters.

"Our quarters could have an infestation of werewolf's" Severus replied seeing Fenrir lounging across the sofa with Remus in the chair and Carly and Sammy two of the pups of Fenrir's pack playing on the floor. Severus groaned before walking through the door and shutting it behind himself.

* * *

Another chapter for you, I am so sorry it has taken so long to post this but my plot bunny went on holiday for a few days. **I will not be updating before the 20****th**** of January due to collage exams** just so you all know. There is a poll on my profile to do with the house that Carlin will be in check it out and vote if you have not already. Reviews will cheer me up during exam time.


	14. First marriage of his life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and his world and I make no money from this story I just get enjoyment out of it.

Guest Review Reply's

**Glrt: **Thank you for the review I am glad that you are enjoying the story still.

**lw117149:** Thank you for your review I am finished my Exams so I am back to writing.

* * *

Hi everyone I am so sorry that it has gone past the 20th but I had miscalculated the exam days and I only finished my exams on the 23rd then my Plot bunny took another vacation to warmer climes to avoid the snow. Thank you all so much for all your reviews all of you kept me sane during my exams. Please enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

First marriage of his life.

Arthur and his children stayed at the school until the end of the year while Arthur and Albus tried find a permanent home for the man and his family to live. In the end they decided to renovate the shrieking shack, now that Remus did not need it the place would make a good house with a lot of magic and a little love. All of the professors lent a hand to help renovate the place so each of the boys could have their own bedroom plus at least one guest bedroom. It took the first three weeks of the summer holidays to get everything fixed up, the shrieking shack had become larger and more open plan, even Remus could not help but love the homely feel to the place despite his bad memories of the building. The fire had been connected to the Hogwarts Floo so when he was finished teaching Arthur could go home to his younger boys until they started Hogwarts. Percy, Fred and George would be going to the Hogsmeade starting school for children over seven, which Carlin would be going to once he turned Seven. The best part of summer for the Weasley was Dumbledore saying that he was going to give the Shrieking shack to the family because it belonged to him rather than Hogwarts and now it belonged to a family who deserved it.

Severus, Lucius and Carlin would be staying with the wolf pack from the 1st of July till the 20th of July then some of the pack would be coming to Carlin's birthday party. The day before they were going to leave for the pack lands Fenrir showed up with a gift for both the older men.

"Just like Carlin you will need something that will allow you into the pack lands, so I have come to bring one was dark blue Sapphire on a white gold chain you these" Fenrir held up two lockets with an amber eyed wolf on the front, on Severus's the wolf sat by a cauldron while Lucius's wolf lay across two crossed wands.

"They will let you through the wards surrounding the Pack Lands, they also show that you are both part of my pack, the amber eyed wolf is the symbol of my pack while the thing they are shown with is what has or will influence your life the most." Fenrir said he stayed for a few moments before he left back to the pack lands. Carlin was out with the Weasley boys on the pitch at the time so he did not know that his Uncle Fen had visited.

The next morning Remus and Regulus came to get them so they could all apperate to the Pack Lands together, when they got there Fenrir was waiting for them along with his Beta Jeff and Jeff's Pups Carly and Sammy. As soon as the Pup's saw Carlin they rushed forward and ushered him towards the place where the rest of the children were playing, talking a mile a minute about a wedding that was going to be happening. The word wedding made Severus rise his eyebrows and Lucius look towards Remus and Regulus both of whom looked rather sheepish.

Fenrir started to laugh before motioning for the four men to follow him, as they walked both Lucius and Severus kept their eyes on Remus and Regulus obviously waiting for an answer. However they had to wait until they were lead to one of the guest cottages, inside was two bedrooms, one was done up like a kids room with toys and a broom stick shaped bed. The other had a twin size bed which was made of duck feather and down. The bathroom was between the two bedrooms. The rest of the cottage was taken up by a large sitting room. They would be taking their meals with the rest of the pack or if they wanted they could eat at the table in the living room. Once Severus and Lucius had looked around the Cottage they sat on one of the Sofa's and indicated for Remus and Regulus to do the same.

"We are getting married, two days before you leave. It has to be done within a week of the full moon to be seen as binding within the wolf culture. We thought it would be a nice surprise for Carlin but we forgot to mention it to both of you." Remus said rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly guilty.

"Congratulations, you both deserve to be happy" Severus said wrapping his arm around Lucius thinking back to his and Lucius's wedding. The only thing he wished was that Carlin had been able to attend however Albus could not convince the Potters to let Carlin go for the day. Severus was brought out of his memories when he heard the word "Best man" from Regulus.

"Sorry could you repeat that." Severus said a little taken aback.

"Remus wanted to know if you would act as his best man while I wish for Lucius to act as mine" Regulus repeated.

"Are you sure Reg I mean surely there would be someone else you would proffer to me" Lucius said while Severus continued to gape at the men before him.

"Lucius you have always been a great friend to me even when we were at those pure blood parties, you were the one to protect me when Sirius and James decided that the best way to get rid of their boredom was to terrorise me. I could think of no one I would rather have as a best man" While Regulus had been saying this Remus had been having a similar conversation with Severus. After thirty minutes of begging from Remus and skilful manipulation from Regulus the other two men agreed to play their part in the wedding.

~~~Never Doubt~~~

The weeks with the pack passed a lot more quickly than anticipated and before they knew Severus was standing with Remus helping the man to straighten his tie while Lucius was trying to calm Regulus down on the other side of the wall. Just after Severus stepped away from the man before him Fenrir stepped in the room telling them it was time to get going. The wedding was taking place under an archway of Honeysuckle, Daisy's and Wallflowers. They would make the moons magic stronger and the marriage more binding. Carlin walked down the aisle before Remus because he was acting as the Ring bearer, he was wearing a white set of robes with a Wolf embroider on the back it was the same as the one on his locket. Lucius and Severus were both wearing light grey robes with their wolves from their pendants on the back. Remus was wearing a midnight blue set of robes with a wolf howling at the moon. Regulus beamed as Remus walked towards him before turning around to face the man who would be marrying them, Regulus was wearing a black robe with a snow white tiger on the back representing his Anamagus form, and it too was looking that the moon.

The ceremony was short and sweet sending the magic of the pack into the couple who were beaming, when it came to the time to exchange the rings Carlin walked forward and each man gave him a quick hug before retrieving their ring from the dark purple cushion. When Remus and Regulus kissed a gold magic surrounded for a moment before reducing and disappearing. Everyone clapped as the couple walked down the aisle under a shower of willow leaves.

The reception was held under the stars that night with the almost full moon shining down on them. Lucius and Severus danced together and giggled quietly while Carlin danced with all of the young girls and a couple of the boys from the pack.

"He is going to be a heart breaker when he gets older" Fenrir said with a slight laugh in his voice. Everyone bid Severus and Lucius goodnight when they left the party at just after midnight with Carlin asleep on Lucius's shoulder. As they walked back to their cottage hand in hand with Carlin sleeping soundly on Lucius's shoulder they smiled content in the knowledge that for the moment at least they had the perfect family and nothing was wrong in their world.

* * *

Whohoo it is finally finished, that Chapter was like pulling teeth and I am still not happy with it so if you hate it let me know but please be nice.

Quick questions does anyone object to time skips because I am running out of ideas for Little Carlin before first year. So after this it may be only one chapter per school year and one chapter per summer brake until first year, unless anyone really objects.

**Please vote on the poll on my profile for the House that Carlin will be in**. Thank you for reading.


End file.
